


From Nightfall to Sunset

by sugarandhoneytea



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cannon noncompliance, Cuddles, Jezathora is like a puppy, Jezathora is quite chubby, Mammon is a tsundere, More oneshots and tags to come, Multi, Nightmares, multiple OCs - Freeform, multiple oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandhoneytea/pseuds/sugarandhoneytea
Relationships: Asmodeus/Jelial Nightfall, Beelzebub/Jeselle Nightfall, Belphegor/Jenka Nightfall, Diavolo/Jynx Sunset, Leviathan/Jynai Nightfall, Lucifer/Jekyll Nightfall, Mammon/Jezathora Nightfall, Satan/Jewel Nightfall
Kudos: 1





	From Nightfall to Sunset

> **Human**
> 
> {You up?
> 
> {Mammon
> 
> {Mammon i s2g i know you're getting these
> 
> Alright, alright, I'm up! What do you want?}
> 
> {had a nightmare, wanna go walk together? I'll buy you somethin
> 
> it's too late dumbass! Come to my room}
> 
> {lol oki
> 
> * * *

Jezathora quietly slipped out of her room, heading to Mammon's. A large, baggy t-shirt of a human band was all that she could be seen wearing, as the shirt went down to her mid-thigh and covered her pajama shorts. Her heart was racing with adrenaline, so her steps were unsure and her hands trembled as she knocked on the door. She felt the thumping in her chest slow as Mammon opened the door.

"Hey, Mammoney." She whispered with her trademark shit-eating grin.

"Just get inside, idiot." Mammon whispered back, tugging her hand to pull her into the room. "Why are you shaking?"

"Oh, well..." She tilted her head from side to side before sighing. "I get shaky when I'm scared..."

"Oh. Never seen you scared." Mammon grunted as they sat on the couch.

"Yeah." She murmured, tucking her hands under her chest to keep them warm. "Your room is so effing cold." She complained while Mammon draped his blanket over her.

"Whatever!" Mammon huffed, crossing his arms and pouting while Jezathora leaned against him. "You smell like honey but I don't complain!"

Jezathora just beamed up at him with a smug air about her. "That's because you love me~"

"You!" Mammon tripped and stumbled over his words, red-faced and embarrassed as Jezathora laughed at him. "Shut up or I'll eat you!"

"That's _not_ the threat you think it is." Jezathora replied as she began to relax.

Covering her mouth with her hand, she let out a long yawn as Mammon watched.

"I... suppose since I'm such a great guy, you can stay the night." He mumbled, looking away from her.

"Aww~! Thank you!" Jezathora cooed, cuddling up to the demon with a tired smile.

"Whatever..." Mammon blushed as they settled down on the couch. Jezathora fell asleep quickly, with her head on Mammon's chest.


End file.
